Ron's Special Problem
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: Hermione had a secret she kept from everyone. She finally told Ron through a letter. Harry just happened to be nearby and learned her secret as well. Ron couldn't believe his girlfriend kept this from him and Harry stayed to get him through it.


**Ron's Special Problem**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

 **AN:** Captain of the Ballycastle Bats for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition - Round 8

 **Prompt:** K-drama Special - _The End of that Summer._ Theme - finding out your loved one/partner/family hid something major from you and left you with that something (debt/a child/a cursed object etc) and what you do about it.

 **Word Count:** 1,203 words

 **~.~**

"Are you kidding me? What is this nonsense?"

Harry whipped his head around to Ron who was steaming mad at whatever he was reading. He didn't know whether he wanted to ask what was wrong or not. Before he could even open his mouth, Ron turned to him, his face red and eyes glacier blue.

"Can you believe her? How could she do this to me?"

"Ron…what are you talking about?"

Ron's reply was to shove the note in Harry's hands and gestured for him to read it. He was so steaming mad he couldn't even say anything else.

Harry's confused stare turned to the paper and started to read.

 _Dearest Ron,_

 _I could not tell you to your face but I, I mean_ _ **we**_ _just had to tell you, so that is why you are getting this letter. We have not even told Harry yet but we will, hopefully with your help. But you need to be the first one to know the secret._

'What is she talking about?' Harry thought, whatever the secret it was it was huge.

 _For years the Hermione Granger that you know is two people, not one. We are twins and we routinely switch places with each other at Hogwarts and even now. I am sorry we have not told you but now that we are together, we have to tell you this secret._

Harry's brain exploded at the bomb Hermione dropped. He couldn't understand how this was kept secret.

Harry facepalmed and shook his head thinking, 'Merlin's Balls!'

 _You are very dear to us and we love you. We hope that you can see past this and have us both as your wives._

Harry coughed and couldn't help but glance to Ron with reddened cheeks, 'Lucky bastard.'

 _We decided to leave you be to cool down since we know you will be angry. We'll_ _ **both**_ _see you tomorrow at home. Please think this over and we will talk face-to-face._

 _We love you and will see you tomorrow._

 _Love,_

 _your girlfriends_

 _Hermione - Jane & Jean - Granger_

Harry slowly placed the paper on the table as soon as he was done reading, his mind flowing with images he wasn't sure he wanted to see. He couldn't stop thinking of Ron having two women sharing him, without them fighting each other.

"Are you mad as I am Harry? Can you believe her-I mean them mate?"

"Well…I know they kept this a secret from us, but Ron, did you think through that both of them love you? That they have been and will keep sharing you if you stay together? That you have two beautiful, smart creative people who will stay by your side and do _anything_ for you."

Harry gave Ron a pointed look when he said _anything_. Ron only just stared at Harry in confusion before his eyes lit up in understanding. Harry watched in amusement as his face rapidly turned tomato red and he squeaked out an ineligible word before fainting.

Harry nudged his foot against Ron's leg. "Oi mate. You all right there?"

"Two Hermione's…together…" Ron muttered dreamily, still unconscious.

Harry sat down and took a sip of his drink, waiting for Ron to wake up.

 **~.~**

" _Oh Ronald!"_

 _Ron froze mid stride at the dual voices. His body tense with anticipation. Slowly he turned around and couldn't help the natural biological response all men get at seeing two beautiful women. He couldn't help but take in the glory of two Hermione's, clad in swimwear he was told were called 'bikini's'. Each woman had different bikini styles but the same color, his favorite, Chudley Cannons orange._

" _You seem tense, why don't you join us for a swim?" The Hermione on the left said._

" _It's really hot out, don't you want to cool down?" The other Hermione continued._

 _Then both Hermione's appeared by his side and pulled him in the direction of the lake that appeared in the background._

' _I must be dreaming,' Ron thought, a dopey lovestruck smile curled onto his face._

 _As he was pulled along, he turned his head downwards to their backsides. He couldn't help but admire the women. While his attention was elsewhere, the two Hermione's surprised him by pulling him forward and tossing him in the lake._

 _Ron sputtered as he spit up the lake water that rushed into his mouth. He spun around in the water, swishing his legs to keep himself afloat, to look at the giggling ladies. A mischievous smile formed on his face at a sudden thought._

 _He moved as fast as a snitch and splashed his women, freezing them in shock. At a job well done of thoroughly soaking them from head to toe, he cackled quietly to himself as he listened to their screams._

 _He decided to float on his back for a bit and enjoy the sun beating down on him. What he didn't realize was that the girls were slowly creeping up on him. A shadow cast over Ron's face, blocking the warmth of the sun. He opened his eyes in confusion, then let out a manly scream, his own words, at seeing two twin demonic faces staring down at him._

 _Ron closed his eyes in terror but instead of pain, he felt two featherlight kisses on his cheeks._

" _Bloody hell," he muttered, causing both girls to laugh._

" _Ron, we think it's still to hot out, can you help us with our swimsuits?"_

 _A perverted smile appeared on his face and he went to grab the string to the bust region. Slowly it unraveled and then —_

 **~.~**

His eyes opened to the white ceiling that was very familiar to him. He groaned in disappointment, chanting 'no' and 'why' over and over again. He looked miserable and Harry was watching this happen with amusement all the while.

"So…have pleasant dreams mate?"

Ron sat up and glared at Harry, as if it was all his fault his dream ended before it could get to the good part.

Grinding his teeth Ron replied, "Yes then you woke me up!"

"Ron, I didn't wake you up. Someone is knocking on the door for you."

Grumbling, Ron moved to open the door. His thoughts were taken over with numerous torture techniques he would inflict on the perpetrator.

"What do you want?"

"Sign here mate," the stranger replied, holding a clipboard with paper and a pen.

Confused at the request, Ron automatically signed the paper. The man grabbed his clipboard back and shoved a small box in his open hands.

"Cheers mate!"

Ron didn't know how much confusion he could take this day. Deciding not to dwell on it, Ron closed the door and meandered back to Harry.

"I got a package."

"I see that Ron."

"…"

"Merlin's balls! Just open the damn thing!"

With quick work, Ron opened his mysterious package, but not before checking for curses. As he peeked inside his face reddened and steam rushed out of his ears like he drank a pepper-up potion.

"Will you look at that." Harry said, a sly grin on his face. "They left you quite a present."

Inside the box were two pieces of skimpy lingerie and a note that read, "See you tonight! XOXO"

 **~.~**


End file.
